


abo片段

by mstyrande



Series: 片段记录 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande





	

“说吧，孩子们被你藏在哪里了？”  
冰冷的金属手指在软乎乎的小肉粒上慢条斯理地蹭动。朗姆洛的后背明明紧贴着冬兵热烘烘的胸膛，却因为这句平淡的问话而毛骨悚然。  
“没有什么孩子。”  
放缓呼吸，控制心跳，收敛信息素，朗姆洛竭力让自己的语气显得诚恳。  
“那这是什么？”  
又一根手指拨开浸着劣质烟酒味道的廉价衬衫，准确地按上了小腹上最新的那道伤疤。比这更让朗姆洛无法承受的，是Alpha一层层叠加上来的威压；烙印在后颈结合腺上的陈旧齿痕开始用尖锐的疼痛提醒他曾归属于谁、现在又该臣服于谁。  
“死了…总要取出来。”  
朗姆洛轻声回复。他的声音抖到自己都无法相信自己所言属实。  
不同于永远站在正义一方的美国队长所释放出的信息素即便怒火冲天也还带着一点儿金灿灿的温暖，冬兵的信息素在暴怒之下是直白到杀气难掩的寒冷逼人。朗姆洛被这两种信息素压制到只能发出接近喘息的呻吟，他顾不上其他，软绵绵地让自己彻底倒进冬兵的怀里。  
换做以前，他早就湿成一条只想要肉棒安抚的下贱老狗，但现在——朗姆洛在干烧中毫无欲念。  
那两个傻货直到扒了他的裤子才发现异状，他们的Omega居然干燥得像一块木柴。  
朗姆洛看什么都是模模糊糊的带着一层光晕，他甚至分辨不出来是谁捏着他的下巴强迫他去看谁的脸。  
Alpha的信息素总算有所消减。然而冬兵的急性子帮了他们的大忙——也把朗姆洛推进了深渊。蹂躏乳头愈发急躁的金属手指开始没轻没重地揉捏整块乳肉。朗姆洛的挣扎几乎扭断他自己被锁在磁力环中的手腕，可惜那也并没有止住激射在美国队长脸上的白色奶汁。  
绝望、甜腻的Omega气息瞬间填满了乱糟糟的小房间。  
“孩子，在，哪里。”  
朗姆洛瑟缩了一下，不是因为他闻出冬兵的信息素比刚才还要冰冷，而是因为罗杰斯的手指就那么直冲冲地捅进了他的屁股。  
一次惹怒两个超级战士，棒极了。  
朗姆洛干脆选择沉默，左右无非是死而已。  
“你这个贱货。”  
冬兵在咬牙切齿中口不择言。  
“巴基…”罗杰斯比朗姆洛先皱眉，但苦兮兮的味道确确实实是从心灰意冷的Omega身上发散出来的。  
“不艹舒服你，你就不懂得听话，是吗？”  
冬兵咬住朗姆洛的后颈，逼迫还在哺乳期的Omega进入假性发情。  
朗姆洛的反抗持续了不到半分钟就冰消瓦解。干涩了很久的肠道开始分泌出滑腻的液体，温柔地含着罗杰斯的三根手指，巴望着有更粗、更长的东西来安抚久别重逢的情潮。他甚至乖顺地张开双腿，恨不得罗杰斯的老二马上捅进来。  
然后罗杰斯和冬兵一起放开了他。和爱抚一起消失得干干净净的还有Alpha的信息素。九头蛇史上最失败的打手交叉骨趴伏在溅满自己奶水和肠液的地板上，在英明神武的美国队长和冬日战士的围观之下就像一个彻头彻尾的人渣。就好像他们之间从没有曾经的那些甜言蜜语，没有那些荒淫无度的交媾，也没有那两个狗崽子。  
只有正派和反派的对决。  
只有正派英雄的胜利。


End file.
